


Echo trzasku

by ostatniakropla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Teacher Louis, coś dziwnego, dziwna autorka, dziwny fic, to powstało w mniej niż 45 minut więc nie oczekujcie zbyt wiele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostatniakropla/pseuds/ostatniakropla
Summary: Shot, w którym Harry nie ma nic poza dwójką przyjaciół i swoim zauroczeniem.





	Echo trzasku

             Proponuję włączenie tego utworu [[***]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7maJOI3QMu0&t=YTRmMDdkZWI0NTk5MjNkOTE4Njk5MTQ3M2EwOWZjOTQ0YjVkNTk4ZCxsY1VBdHZZRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AoLQ_ElsNLILV4wp_G3d_Aw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fostatniakropla.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F85246616626%2F4-larry-echo-trzasku&m=1)…  
  


   Harry od zawsze był szczupły i długi. Jego przyjaciele - Liam i Zayn byli do niego bardzo podobni. Zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy nimi polegała tylko na tym, że Harry był z nich najmłodszy. Cała trójka była bardzo… “Brązowa”.   
   Ulubionym zajęciem najmłodszego z przyjaciół było rozmyślanie. Zresztą, co innego miał robić? Pozostawało mu tylko to oraz przyglądanie się ludziom przewijających się przez salę gimnastyczną w jego szkole. W szczególny sposób upodobał sobie jednego z chłopców z ostatniej klasy. Miał na imię Louis i był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem jakiego miał kiedykolwiek okazję ujrzeć. Kiedy go widział, chłopak zawsze miał roztrzepane na wszystkie strony włosy i sam już nie wiedział, czy są takie tylko ze względu na to, że trwały wtedy zajęcia wychowania fizycznego, czy po prostu takie były.   
Każdy jego uśmiech sprawiał, że niemal odrywał się od ściany i upadał. Miał szczęście, że był bardzo mocno przymocowany. Zresztą, nawet gdyby nie był przymocowany i gdyby był kimś innym, z pewnością na jego widok nie mógłby poruszyć się nawet o pół cala.   
   Kolejne szczęście Harry'ego (według Zayn'a był to jego gwóźdź do trumny) polegało na tym, że niebieskooki podczas każdych zajęć ćwiczył właśnie na nim. Kiedy jego duże, jędrne pośladki dociskały się do niego niemal mógł je poczuć. A przynajmniej _wyobrażał sobie_ , że je czuje.   
W jego wyobraźni były zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejsze na świecie.   
   Mógł usłyszeć chłopca. Właściwie mógł usłyszeć każdego. Pewnie mógłby dostać palpitacji serca po usłyszeniu, że z całej sali to właśnie jego lubi najbardziej, gdyby tylko je miał. A może znajdowało się ono gdzieś głęboko w nim? Przecież czuł, że jakimś niemożliwym sposobem _pokochał_ szatyna. A do tego przecież wymagany jest ten organ, prawda? Tak słyszał od Liam'a i Zayn'a… Mogli się ze sobą porozumiewać. Tylko oni. Byli czymś w rodzaju rodziny, prosto z jednego drzewa. To było dosyć kłopotliwe. Kiedy ktoś słyszy twoje myśli nawet jeśli jest twoim przyjacielem, staje się to niewygodne. Nie zawsze udaje im się kontrolować to, co trafia do dwóch pozostałych.   
Ziam - bo tak nazywał ich dwójkę także lubił jednego chłopca. Wiecznie wesołego blondyna - Niall'a. Ich największa siła polegała na tym, że wydawało się, że nie łudzą się co do swojego losu. Nie robią sobie nadziei. Harry'emu radzili to samo. Ale on nie potrafił.   
Wiedział, że to głupie, ale wyobrażał sobie, że pewnego dnia ktoś go odczaruje. Niczym Pinokio, pragnął tylko stać się prawdziwym, normalnym chłopcem. Nie chciał niczego więcej. W porządku, może jedynie Louis'a przy swoim boku. Był w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby jego marzenie się spełniło.   
   Kiedy nadszedł ostatni dzień roku szkolnego, Harry prawie rozpadał się z rozpaczy. Zostało mu jedynie kilka minut na podziwianie jego promyka słońca. Od dawna obawiał się tej chwili.   
Miał go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć…  
Wszystkie jego szczeble zdawały się zmiękczyć pod wpływem łez płynących w środku niego…  
Coś mignęło tuż przed nim. Gdyby właśnie nie rozpadało się jego serce, pewnie nawet nie poczułby uderzenia, ale przez stan w jakim się znajdował przybrało ono na sile. Ktoś trafił w sam środek.   
   Po sali rozeszło się głuche echo trzasku, przepełniony rozpaczą krzyk. Dla niego to nie było nawet ostatnie tchnienie. Jak mógł umrzeć, jeśli tak naprawdę nigdy nie żył?  
   Już nigdy nie pomyślał o absolwencie. Właściwie, w ogóle już nie myślał. Nigdy.   
_I może to nie było takie złe?_ I tak już miał go nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć…   
   Gdyby mógł, z pewnością zapamiętał by ostatnie spojrzenie, które skierowane było przez niebieskie oczy. _Oczy najpiękniejsze na świecie._

   Kiedy Louis pojawił się ponownie w szkole, już nie jako uczeń, ale nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, nie zobaczył ani jednej z trzech ulubionych drabinek jego i jego przyjaciela.   
   Jedynie wzruszył na ten widok ramionami. Dla niego świat się nie kończył. Dyrektor obiecał kupić nowe przyrządy do ćwiczeń.

_Dla niego nie, ale dla trzech innych istot to właśnie był koniec._

**Author's Note:**

> tak, Harry jest tutaj drabinką.


End file.
